Mobile terminals, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, and the like, provide users with various useful functions through various applications. Accordingly, the mobile terminal has evolved to a device capable of using various types of information in addition to a voice call function through provision of various functions. Particularly, the mobile terminal provides a message function of writing a message including letters selected by a user and transmitting the message to another terminal.
If a user touches a specific location in a text display area of a mobile terminal of the related art when inputting letters through a keypad, the mobile terminal providing the message function moves a cursor to the touched location.
However, if the user holds the mobile terminal of the related art in a position for easily inputting letters on the keypad, the user must change the position in order to select the text display area. Furthermore, in order to select a specific location in the text display area, the user must touch an exact desired location between letters, which makes it difficult to move the cursor to the desired location.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.